


marry me

by thebatman06



Category: Smallville, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kal and Lex get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	marry me

Connor sat in the living room looking at the t.v when he screamed for His Fathers.  
Lex came out of his office and Kal came out of the kitchen. "Kon-el,what's wrong?" Kal said squatting in front of his son.  
the 12 year old pointed to the t.v. a group of people were celebrating. at the bottom of the screen, "supreme court rules in favor of marriage equality."  
"Kal,i never thought this day would come."Lex said. kal put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box.  
he got down on bended knee and held up the box. "Alexander Joseph Luthor,will you marry me?" Kal asked.  
"yes,I'll marry you."Lex said. Kal slips the ring onto lex's finger. "i'll get the truck."Kal Said.  
they get connor and drive into town. when they arrive at city hall,the Emotion takes over.  
they have been together for many years,but this will make it official.  
when they Get the Paper Kal is the First one to sign it. He Signs It: Clark William Luthor.  
Lex then signs the Paper Next. "By The State Of Kansas,I Pronounce you Spouses for Life."  
Clark Grabs Lex by the arms and Kisses him.  
when they walk outside of City Hall,Marriage Licence in Hand their greeted with Cheers.  
they walk down the steps,Conner following close behind.  
they get into the truck and go back home to the Kent farm.


End file.
